


Winter Wonderland

by ilivefordemomedic



Series: Sniperscout Fanfics [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romantic Fluff, Snow, Snow Day, Snowball Fight, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilivefordemomedic/pseuds/ilivefordemomedic
Summary: The mercenaries enjoy a snow day.
Relationships: Demoman & Medic (Team Fortress 2), Demoman & Soldier (Team Fortress 2), Engineer & Medic (Team Fortress 2), Engineer & Pyro (Team Fortress 2), Pyro & Scout (Team Fortress 2), Scout/Sniper (Team Fortress 2)
Series: Sniperscout Fanfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856416
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is my first ao3 work so yeah  
> this took me waaay too long to write because like, every 15 words I'd click off to browse something on reddit/tumblr/youtube

December 14, 1968  
7:34 am  
Coldfront

Scout woke up feeling refreshed. Then, freezing cold. He had forgotten that the team was going to be fighting on Coldfront for a few weeks. “And the heater broke while I was asleep. What luck.” he thought to himself. He changed out of his pajamas into a hoodie and sweatpants. He walked out of his room and saw the rest of the mercenaries in sweaters and jackets. He sat down at the dining table and ate the cold scrambled eggs and bacon that were left out for him. “Hey, Hardhat,” Scout asked the Engineer, “We got any matches today?” “Nope,” the Engineer replied. “I’m still workin’ on fixing the radiators, plus it’s a Saturday, so we get the day off.” Scout quickly finished his breakfast, put on his snow gear, and ran out the door to go for a jog.

Scout didn’t really like cold weather. All you can really do is play in it. Can you jog for hours on end while it’s snowing? Scout tried it when he was 17 and he ended up with mild hypothermia. Scout hated winter, but he couldn’t live without it. “12 months, 4 seasons, so that’s like, 3 months a season? Makes sense,” he thought to himself. I mean, Scout won’t literally die if he lived in a place that didn’t have winter as one of its seasons. Scout knew some of the mercs grew up never seeing snow and only ever experienced winter when they got a job at RED. Before the Bostonian knew it, he was at Sniper’s campervan. It’s almost as if his legs memorized the complex, unclear path to his campervan. Scout knocked on the door, before realizing the door was unlocked.

“Yo, you gotta lock your door.” Scout said as he walked into the campervan, “You’re gonna get robbed by a hobo or something.” Scout saw that Sniper was just looking out of a window situated next to his bed. “You gonna greet me or somethin’?” Scout asked, a bit annoyed. “Oh, uh… g’mornin’, Jeremy.” Sniper responded, still focusing on the snow falling outside the window. Jeremy sat down next to Sniper and joined him in watching the snow fall. “You’re from Australia, right?” Jeremy asked Sniper. “Yeah, you never see snow in Australia.” “So this is your first time seein’ snow?” “Yeah.”

The two sat in silence, carefully observing the snow fall. The way frost crept up on the window, swirling into beautiful patterns resembling flowers and leaves. The way the soft snow gathered up on the window sill. The way the snowflakes slowly fell on the ground below. “I want to play in it,” Sniper said, breaking the silence. “Huh?” “I want to play in the snow.” Jeremy stood up and walked over to the door. "Where are you going?" asked Sniper. "Well, if you wanna play in the snow like a little kid, I'm obviously joinin' in!" Jeremy replied. "Wait, right now? I haven't even changed out of my pajamas!" "Well too bad!" Jeremy replied, running out and slamming the door behind him. The sniper quickly put on a jacket and some snow boots and ran out the door. "Last one there's a rotten egg!" Jeremy yelled teasingly. "That's unfair! Y'know I can't run as fast as you!" Sniper said, giggling like a child. 

The two ran through the dense forest that surrounded Sniper's campervan, laughing loudly, which didn't help the fact that they were already running out of breath. They eventually ended up in a clearing near the base. The two landed face-first into the freshly planted snow, still laughing and catching their breath. Sniper rolled over and stretched his limbs out. "Dude, are you making snow angels?" "Yeah. Have always wanted to make a few." "Snow angels are like my favorite things! Well, other than Tom Jones' songs, Bonk, comics, yo- You know what? I'll just start making some." 

As they were making snow angels, they caught the attention of Pyro, who emerged out of the same dense forestry as they did. Pyro laid down on a bit of snow that was a few feet away from Sniper's and Scout's snow angels. This then caught the attention of Demoman who was walking back from a trip to the bar. In a few minutes, the nine mercenaries were all outside doing their own thing. Soldier challenged the Heavy to a snow-sculpting contest. The Engineer, Pyro, and Sniper were making a snowman. Demoman, Medic, and Scout were trying to make an igloo, but both Medic and Demoman were half drunk. Meanwhile, the Spy was observing what his coworkers were doing. He was definitely the most professional of the mercenaries, next to Sniper. Scout stood up holding a brick made of packed snow. "You know, I think this is my gamnun opus, or whatever the phrase is-

Scout's statement was interrupted by a snowball to the back of the head, causing him to drop his "gamnun opus". Scout turned around, furious at whoever threw the snowball at him. The person closest behind him was the Engineer. "Oh you're gonna regret this, Hardhat," Scout muttered under his breath. He knelt down and made a snowball out of the remains of his "gamnun opus". He held the snowball and threw it at Engineer. He watched as the Texan got furious and started making snowballs at an incredibly fast rate. "Shit! I forgot Hardhat had a fucking robot hand!" In a few seconds, 8 of the mercenaries were in a fierce snowball fight. Soldier and Demoman were hiding behind an "accurate" recreation of the Second World War. Sniper hid in a hole and only threw snowballs he knew were gonna hit someone. Medic and Engineer were the main suppliers of ammunition, but they also made sure to get a few hits in every now and then. Pyro and Scout ran around, aimlessly throwing snowballs around, trying to hit anyone and everyone. At one point, the Heavy used the crappily made snow bricks from the igloo as snow bombs sure to hit more than 2 people. 

After 10 minutes of intense fighting, the mercs declared the snowball fight a stalemate, only resulting in the loss of Mr. Yelo, the snowman Pyro had built. Scout approached Spy, who was seemingly absent for the entire duration of the snowball fight. "Hey, Spy, why didn't you join in the snowball fight?" Scout asked. "Oh please, as if I'm going to participate in your childish battles." Spy scoffed. Since Scout got his answer, he started walking with Sniper back to his van. "Also, it's magnum opus, not "gamnun opus." Scout looked over his shoulder to see who said that. The only person he could see was Spy, who had his hands tucked behind him and was already walking back to the base. But, when Scout took a closer look, he saw that there were bits of snow on Spy's leather glove. Not a lot, but exactly enough for a single snowball to leave behind.

Scout and Sniper were now walking back to the campervan, this time taking a much more scenic route, and walking at a slower, more calm pace. "So, didya enjoy playing in the snow?" Scout asked, jabbing Sniper's shoulder. "Of course I did! I got to make a snowman, snow angels, the thing even ended in a bloody snowball fight! If all of this happened on Smissmass, I would've been ready to die! W-well, not literally. I'm only 27. I still got a whole life to live."

The two returned to a comfortable silence. They were both admiring all the plants around them. The white snow had covered almost everything, but since it stopped falling down, you could see the leaves and flowers hidden beneath it. The Sniper was now much more relaxed. He doesn't really like interacting with more than three people, especially in a climate he wasn't used to. But I guess today was an exception. The Scout, on the other hand, was still jittery and had a lot of energy left in him. Unlike Sniper, Scout thrived off of social interactions. It didn't help that Scout was naturally energetic and that he drank a full can of Bonk during breakfast. Scout's mind ran fast, looking for something to focus on, or something to think about. Sniper. "Yeah, lemme think about Sniper." Scout thought to himself. "Isn't it a bit weird that I always call him Sniper? I mean he calls me by my first name, why don't I call him by his?"

"We're here." The Scout looked up and saw that they had arrived at the campervan. The distance from the base and Sniper's campervan was at least a mile. The two entered the campervan and sat down on Sniper's bed. "Hey, Sniper, what's your first name?" Jeremy asked him. "Oh, it's Mick. Full name Michael. Why do you ask?" "No reason, I mean, you call me Jeremy. I just thought that it would be weird if I just kept calling you Sniper." “You can call me by any name you want.” The two sat in awkward silence. Jeremy had no idea what to talk about, and Mick was secretly regretting his earlier statement. “Aw, piss,” Mick muttered under his breath. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Jeremy asked, concerned. “Frostbite’s caught up with me,” Mick said, holding his cold hands. “That’s what happens when you play in the snow without gloves, dumbass. Give me your hand.” Jeremy took Mick’s hands and held them. “Ya feelin’ warmer now?” Jeremy asked Mick. “Actually, I think my face is freezing up. I’m not used to cold weather. Couldya move outta the way? I'm gonna make a cup of coffee.” "Dude, dirty bean juice ain't gonna warm you up. This will." Jeremy let go of Mick’s hands and held his face. Then, Jeremy placed a small kiss on his lips. "Ya feelin' warmer now?" "A bit." Mick replied.

**Author's Note:**

> >Then, Jeremy placed a small kiss on his lips.  
> did you know this one sentence took me 3 whole minutes to write? :/


End file.
